Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Many display devices use polarized light to control the intensity and color of light emitted by the display device. For example, liquid crystal displays typically include two polarizing layers and a liquid crystal layer between the polarizing layers. The orientation of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer can be modulated by applying a voltage, which in turn controls an amount of light transmitted through both of the polarizing layers.
Liquid crystal displays can also include a conductive layer having electrodes configured to apply a voltage to the liquid crystal layer. Thin film transistors (TFT) are one example of a conductive layer used to apply a voltage to the liquid crystal layer. The conductive layer is typically positioned between a polarizing layer and the liquid crystal layer.
Many display devices can include a color filtering layer to control the color of light emitted from the display device. The color filtering layer can be a separate layer from the polarizing layers and conductive layers. Traditionally, additional functionality is achieved by adding additional and/or more complex structures to the system.